Unexpected!
by AlexaRainForest
Summary: Bubbles had run away with Boomer after Blossom caught them secretly dating! But what happens when Bubbles come back 2 years later? Would everything be the same? Or will 'unexpected' things happen? Inspired by Bubbles' Story
1. Chapter 1

HII :D Soo. here's a new story :) It's a BubblesxBoomer story ^^ and I was inspired by the story 'Bubbles' Secret' I just had this thought of 'What would happen if Bubbles actually left them for 2 years?' So here I am ^^ I'm going to try to change the plot a bit so it won't be the same. :) By the way the PPG are now 13?

Now you may read on ~~

Discliamer: I DO NOT OWN THEM! :(

* * *

Bubbles POV

"I'm soo bored!" I heard Buttercup moan from the living room. I smiled at how she was still the same. Right now I was cooking lunch with a cheerful smile on, as usual. It's really werid how I somehow took over the whole 'cooking' job ever since the Professor taught me.. Kind of.. It was funny how he kept stumbling and making mistakes. He always made 'accidents' and I'm glad he got over that.

I quickly turned off the stove once the smell of meat grew stronger. I heard some shuffling and then Buttercup came into view. We finally stopped wearing that 'Powerpuff outfit' and started wearing casually. That is.. Buttercup and Blossom were better at the casual part. I always wore some kind of 'girly' outfit. Right now I'm wearing a cute blue mini skirt, with ruffles at the end. I was also wearing a frilly t-shirt due to the hot summer weather.

Buttercup was wearing her regular outfit, a knee high jean and a white t-shirt. She dress simple and something close to her 'today outft,' everyday

"Hey Bubs. Do you know where Red is?" I was about to answer Buttercup's question but the door slamming stopped me. I watched as Blossom stomped up to her room. I wonder what happened to her. I was about to go after her when Buttercup stopped me, mouthing 'Leave her alone for a bit.' I nodded and was about to contuine making the lunch when I heard Blossom's bedroom door creak a bit.

"Bubbles.. Can you come here for a bit?" Blossom said raspily then the door closed. Has she been crying..? I rushed toward her room forgetting to close the electronics that I was using. I left a baby blue streak behind me, leaving Buttercup to finish the lunch.

* * *

I gave the door a soft knock and it creaked open, scaring me a bit. I stood there unsure if I should walk in or not. I hesitated and slowly walked in. My eyes first landed on Blossom, who was curled up in a ball, on her bed. Her tears stained her pinkish-whitish t-shirt. I ran toward her, then quickly hugged her. I pulled away once I realized I was hugging her too tight. She sniffed then quickly whiped her tears away, keeping her 'leadership' mode.

"What happened, Blossom?" I asked quietly. She kept quiet for a bit not looking at me. "What happened, Blossom?" I asked again. She hesitated before asking her own question.

"Do you trust us, Bubbles..?" What does that mean? I shrugged and answered with a simple nod.

"Then why?" She sniffed. "Why..? Didn't you tell us?" I stiffened. Do she know? She watched my every movement before quickly saying, "So it is true.."

"What's true?" I laughed awkwardly.

"It's true.." She mumbled. "It's true.. that you.. _are_ secretly dating Boomer.." I froze. "Your dating him.. behind our backs."

"I had to.." I said softly giving up. "You wouldn't have let me see him again..." I heard some movements outside, then steps showing that whoever was there left.

"Of course we wouldn't let you see him! HE'S OUR ENEMY!" Blossom said trying not to snap at me.

I stared at her, keeping my tears in. "You'll never forgive them.." I said slowly. "But I forgave them."

"What?" Blossom asked slowly.

"I forgave the Rowdyruff Boys.. Espically Boomer.. The secret dating is the proof."

"How could you, Bubbles?" Blossom asked in her 'leader' voice. "They tried to kill us!"

"We're no better! While we _did _kill them, they _tried _kill us! That makes us the one that they should forgive. It shouldn't be us who forgive _them, _but it should be them who should forgive _us._" I couldn't believe it. I _expected _that _Blossom_ would understand. I shouldn't have expected too much coming from her.

"Bubbles..."

"I had enough of this! I'm leaving!" I shouted. "AND DON'T DARE TRY TO FIND ME!" I slammed two envelope on her table and then I left Blossom room and ran to mines. I quickly grabbed my already-packed suitcase and sent a quick text to Boomer, it was simple and said, _Boomie, let's do the 'runaway' plan right now. Meet me where we had our first date. ok? _Then a quick incoming text came saying, _Okay Bubbly :) _

I smiled then climbed through my window and flew out toward the central _park. _The only thing I heard was from Blossom who shouted, "BUBBLES!" I knew she would try to follow me, so I flew faster. I turned around and saw her hot pink streak still coming my way. I started getting worried since I was real close to the park, but I felt relief wash over me when a lime green streak crashed into Blossom.

"Buttercup.. Thank you.." I said softly with tears in my eyes as I contuined toward the park where Boomer was arleady waiting for me.

"Boomiee!" I cried.

"Brick told Blossom, and Blossom asked you, didn't she?" Boomer asked embracing me with a hug.

I nodded slowly still in his arms. Then I froze. Brick..?

"Brick..?" I asked while sperating us from the hug. "Brick told Blossom..? Why?"

"Yea.. Brick told Blossom because 'he didn't knoww that this was _secret dating_.'" Boomer said mimicking Brick.

"It's his fault!" Tears were still brimming in my eyes. "I didn't get to say good bye to Professor! Or Buttercup!" I sniffed. "I only gave them letters! No.. I _left _them letters."

"One for Blossom too?" He asked mockingly.

"Nooo. I arleady gave her my good bye!" I said smiling a bit. He chuckled and embraced me with yet another snuggly hug. This is the life I wanted. No ones going to take it away from me. Not. Ever.

_Buttercup, Professor. I'll come back soon. _I smiled as I kissed Boomer's cheek. _Blossom... I'll come back. And I forgive you. _I smiled one last time before taking off to the sky with Boomer who was holding my suitcase. _Good Bye, Townsville. You'll still be safe, with my sisters around. _My smile grew wider as I saw Townsville from above. _See you in Two Years.. _

* * *

Done! :D This isn't a one-shot btw ^^ Or should it be a One-Shot? Review to give me your opinion. ^^ Should it be Contuined? Or should it a One-Shot? :) Bye~!


	2. Chapter 2

Chappie 2~ Honestly.. I really need to update more often ): I honestly had this typed up about 3 weeks ago.. But.. *looks around* this got deleted ;_; and I found it back :D :D Okay Thanx _SOOOO _much for the reviews ^^ and You might need to know some of the PPG episodes to understand this ^^' && If they're kind of OOC.. I'm sorry D: But they can't have the same personality for 7 or 8 years. Can they..? Oh wells.

Discliamer: If I own them.. The world would be destoryed.. right now 0.o So.. Nope, don't own them D: ..

* * *

Bubbles POV

WOW! I gasp with surprise once we arrived at our destination. We were suppose to travel around the world. We first settled in Las' Vegas. I always dreamed about coming here, of course I _could _come here anytime since I could fly, but trouble were always following us, so I wouldn't even have a _peaceful _day here and this place was really far from our hometown anyways.

"BOOMIEE!" I cried happily. "This house... is WONDERFUL! How did you manage to rent it?" I asked giggling a bit.

"I have my ways.." He replied, laughing awkwardly, while rubbing the back of his neck.

"You didn't steal did you?" I asked suspiciously, then pausing a bit. "Of course you wouldn't" I answered for him, and again I paused. "Did you..?"

"Of course not!-" He exclamied. I smiled then glanced at the house again before I looked at the brochure that Boomie gave me when we first arrived. It said it was two stories high, it had two bedrooms, and garage- not that we'll be needing it or anything. I looked at the house again. The color that surrounded the house was peach while the roof was brown. It had a balcany, with black tables and chair on it. There were pine trees sourranding the house and in the backyard, I could just see a small part of the big swimming pool. I grinned but then had a confused look.

"Hey. Boomie~ Don't you think this is too much for 5 months stay?" I asked curiously.

"Nope. We _are _staying for 5 months, Bubbly" Boomer replied jokingly. "Now come on, my princess~. Shall we go inside before you get cold?"

I giggled again. "We shall. But I don't think I'll get cold when it's 95 degrees outside."

"Well, I've taken care of that, Princess Bubbles" He chuckled. "Isn't it great that we have Air.." He looked around, then hesitated. "Conditioner?"

I faked a gasp. "You don't know if we have it or not?"

"Heyy." He pouted, then put on his puppy eyes. "I may not be _as _smart as my bros, but at _least _I'm _cute_."

I smiled. "Your _m_y cute puppy." I started up the stairs with Boomer following me barking.

My smile grew bigger. Yup.. He's my cute puppy.

* * *

Blossom's POV (Right after Bubbles flew out the window)

"BUBBLES!" I shouted with my leader voice. I flew out the window almost catching up to Bubbles. I frowned. Come on, Blossom.. Just. a. few. inches! Bubbles stopped and turned around. Almost. THER-

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I cried when a lime green streak crashed into me.

"BUTTERCUP!" I screamed as we contuined to fall. I tried to reposition myself so I could fly, but couldn't. However, we softly hitted the ground. I frowned deeper as I quickly got to my feet.

"WHY DID YOU DO _THAT_!" I screamed in her face. "YOU JUST LET BUBBLES GET AWAY!" She stood up dusting herself and just gave me a blank stare. She didn't even flinch, considiring I was screaming in front of her face.

"WELL!" I screamed, yet again.

"Stop treating Bubbles like she's a villian.." Buttercup said with a calm face. "Stop controlling her life."

"WHAT!" I asked/screamed. "I'm not treating her like a _VILLIAN. and _I. am. not. controlling. her. life." I glared at Buttercup while saying that. "I don't want to end up in a BOWL of LAVA _again_."

She frowned. "STOP BRINGING THAT UP! and you didn't _end _up in one, you _almost_ did." She growled angrily, but then sighed. "And _that _Blossom. Was someone who had green skin. Right now, we're dealing with a regular boy."

"_Regular_?" I ecohed. "HE'S A SUPERHUMAN BOY!"

"Hate to burst your bubbles, but so are we."

"So?" I frowned confused. "We're superhuman too. So what?"

"So. Bubbles could handle him, if he ever decided to 'change'.." Tears started to form in my eyes as I realized Buttercup was right.

"I'm just looking out for you guys." I sobbed. I then angirly brushed the tears away.

"If Bubbles _eve_r_ eve_n come back, saying Boomer _changed. _Don't say I didn't warn you."

I then flew away, while tears started to form again. I sighed as I perched on a house roof. I felt my phone ring. I sighed again, looking at the caller ID, before stuffing it in my pocket again. Wait.. wait. WAIT A MOMENT! _Phone. _has t_exting. _I could text Bubbles! I quickly sent a text to Bubbles saying, _Where are you, Bubbles? and I'm sorry for trying to control your life. Please. forgive me? _

I waited for half a hour but nothing came back. One hour.. nothing. One hour and thirty minutes.. Beeep. I grinned but then frowned slightly at who it came from.. Professor. I sighed before glancing at it.. I sure wish we didn't teach the Professor how to text.

Utonium- _Blossom, where is Bubbles? _

Bloss- _She.. er.. went for a walk. _

I sure hate lying to the Professor, espically if it was about Bubbles.

Utonium- _Are you lying, Blossom? I found Bubble's letter. It clearly stated that she is touring around the world. _

I gasped. WHAT! She's _what? _I started crying. It's all my fault! If only I letted them! She wouldn't have run away then! I gasp as a thought hit me. IT'S THE ROWDYRUFF BOYS FAULT! Even though the Rowdyruff's is attacking lesser and lesser..- It's still their fault! I have to find Buttercup and tell her that! I sent a text to her saying, _Buttercup! Meet me in front of the forest! I have something REALLY important to tell you! okay? _After a minute or two a text came from Buttercup saying, _Whatever. _

I'll take that as a yes.. I quickly flew off noticing that Buttercup was arleady there.

"What's up?" She asked as soon as I touched the ground.

"I-It's the Rowdyruff Boy's FAULT!" I cried.

"For what? Bubble traveling around the world?" I slowly nodded confused. She scoffed.

"So what are you going to do about it?"

"We confront them!" I said as I flew toward their 'hideout.'

Buttercup shurgged but nonetheleast, followed me. When we got there, I burst through their front door while Buttercup was slowly following me.

"What's got your panties in a knot, Pinky?" Brick mocked me.

"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" I cried. "YOU- AND BUTCH- AND BOOMER!"

"What did I do?" Butch asked coming from another room, rubbing his eyes.

"You-YOU!" I struggled to say it. I looked at Buttercup to help me, but she was just leaning angaist the door frame staring at me.

"What's up with her?" Butch asked Buttercup while pointing his thumb at me. She shurgged.

"Buttercup! You _do _know!" I frowned, why was she faking like she didn't know.

"I don't see the promblem with that. She wants to view the world. Whoop-de-doo" Buttercup said scarastically.

"The promblem is." I started. "that she left _us _for a _Rowdyruff_."

"I might just do the same if you contuine your attitude." Then she covered her mouth. "Okay.. this is awkward.."

I gasped. "You wouldn't do the same.. WOULD YOU?" I cried.

"I _would_. If you plan on keeping that stupid attitude of yours." She groaned. "Focus on YOUR life, Bloss. _Yours._"

"So that stupid Blond left?" Brick & Butch asked in unsion.

"The _Blues_ left." Buttercup corrected.

"_Blues?_" Butch echoed. "Boomer was stupid enough to run away with a _Powerpuff_?"

"Let's search for them!" Brick said after a while of thinking. "They have some serious explaining to do."

"I hate to admit it but I agree!" I said.

"Focus on your lives, _Reds_." Buttercup said.

"I'm going ANYWAYS. We don't need your help!"

"_We?_" Brick asked

I nodded. "I'm going to Las' Vegas first, considering Bubbles would love to go there." I hesatited. What if I make it worse? What if..

* * *

Butch's POV

Buttercup groaned as she contuined to focus on Bloom's-or whatever her name is- movements.

"Something wrong, Buttersweets?" I asked smirking. She narrowed her eyes at me but didn't reply as she took out her phone.

"What are you doing?" I asked again as Blossom turned her head towards us.

"Sleeping." She said scarastially as she rolled her eyes. I smirked as I peeked over her shoulder just in time to see her send a text to someone saying, _Blossom + Brick's about to visit Vegas to find you, please tell me your not there. I'll try to hold them back. But you owe me.-BC :)_

"Who did you send it to?" I asked as she jumped a bit. Her eyes widened as she looked at Blossom then back at me. That was obvious, it has to be

...Bubbles... She putted a finger on her mouth signaling me to don't say a word. I smirked.

"Ye_s Sir._"I said to her while she smirked a bit and contuined to stare at Blossom who looked confused.

"Who did you send that text to?" She demanded.

"It wasn't a _text_, Red."

"So you were playing a game? How childish can you get?" Blossom asked as she shook her head.

* * *

Boomer's POV.

I twitched, and my Bubbly noticed.  
"What's wrong, Boomiee?" She asked worried.

"Er.. weelll' I hesitated. "I always twitch whenever my bros are talking about me, and whenever something bad is going to happen. Even though it's more of a Butch thing- Each of us twitch for a reason." I laughed awkwardly.

"Ohh I hope nothing bad is going to happen." Bubbles stated as she tried not to let her curiousty get the best of her. As if on cue, her phone beeped signaling her that there's an incoming text.

"Not Blossom again.. please.. I don't know how to respond to her." Bubbles murmurs as she closed her eyes. However, she still took out her phone and checked it. She grinned.

"It's Buttercup!" I hugged her from behind and looked at the text. It simply said, _Blossom + Brick's about to find you in Vegas, please tell me your not there. I'll try to hold them back. But you owe me.-BC :)_

We gasp at the same time. Good thing they're just _considering._

"Blossom?" Bubbles said angirly.

"Brick?" I asked confused. "Since when did they team up?" I noticed Bubbles having the same look. She shurgged and said, "Even if they come, I'm not going to hide, Are you Boomie?"

"Well. I was going to.." I laughed awkwardly. Bubbles frowned a bit but then gave a sad and small smile. "But I'm by your side no matter what. So Let's face them! When they come.." Her smile grew wider. I'll do anything to have her smile that wonderful smile.. I grinned. Today's going to be a werid day.

* * *

DONE! .-. It was going to be longer.. but I want your opinion! Should Blossom & Brick confront them? Or not? I just want your opinion~ Please? Vote? :3 So.. er.. Again- sorry if they were OOC. I tried to make them not too OOC.. soo.. Forgivness? ^w^? Oh and um _**Dreams 00 **_a promise is a promise. and I WILL keep it :) So don't worry. Byes ^=^

Reviews..? :D


	3. Chapter 3

Hii! :D Chapter 3! Soo. Special thanks to SmartCookieLovesTacos for helping me :DD And.. Sorry for not updating, earlier ^^.. Not going to waste any more times.. so Enjoy! :D

Disclaimer; Don't rub it in D: I don't own them :(( Or Confession Obsession. :D

* * *

Chapter 3

_*The Greens and Reds_

Buttercup sighed as hers and Blossom's argument finished. Auguring if _she_ was playing a game or not. She glanced at the two boy teens sleeping on a sofa that was worn out.

"If you weren't playing a game, what were you doing?!" Blossom started. "Even if you were playing a game you didn't have to deny the fact.-"

Buttercup groaned stopping Blossom from continuing her rant. _I hope this makes her forget about going to Las' Vegas, _She thought.

"Buttercup! I'm talking, and you shouldn't ignore someone talking!" Blossom said while waving her hands in front of Buttercup's face.

"I. Was. Not. Playing. A. ," She stated pushing Blossom's hand away.

"I believe you," Blossom muttered rolling her eyes during the progress. She sighed. "I'm going to Vegas...Bye."

"I'm going with you. Boomer is soo going to get it," Brick mumbled waking up from his sleep.

Blossom nodded a little, "Buttercup you coming..?"

"Nope.. I'm not like two certain people who burst into someone's life.."

"STOP IT BUTTERCUP!" She groaned realizing they were going to get into another fight if she continued. "If your not going, your staying here!"

"Whatever..Go enjoy your date.." She said, trying not to burst out laughing at the two leaders faces. They were red. _Extremely_ red.

"S-Shut Up!" They both shouted flying away.

"Bubbles is going to kill me!" Buttercup groaned once the reds had left.

"That you weren't able to stop them?" Butch questioned.

She blinked. "Since when did you wake up?"

He shrugged. "I was never asleep. I wasn't going to miss Blossom beating you." He smirked.

"It's the other way around.." She narrowed her eyes at him then _she_ smirked. "I hope you didn't miss that little scene where leader girl, and Brick was blushing redder than a tomato."

"I got it on tape!" Butch replied smirking. "And I realized were now alone.." His smirk grew bigger while saying that. Buttercup's eyes widened. _Dammit! Why did I agree staying here?! With him!?_

* * *

_*Bubbles and Boomer_

Bubbles was about to leave the house when Boomer stopped her with a big grin.

"Bubblegum, I just got an idea!" He started.

"Wh-" Bubbles began but was stopped by Boomer who put a finger on her lips. She blushed and smiled, signaling him to continue.

"What if we change our names? And live a peaceful 2 years without Blossom and Brick?" She started to grin. "We could have a secret identity! And they'll never find us!" She paused and continued. "But can I pleasee talk with Robin, and the others back in Townsville once in a while? Ooh! And maybe Buttercup too :D" Boomer smiled and nodded.

Bubbles closed the door and giggled. "I can't wait to see how Blossom react.." She stopped and pouted. "But I won't be able to see her!... OOH CAN WE SPY ON THEM TRYING TO LOOK FOR US, BOOMIE!?" He laughed and said, "Anything that would make you happy, Bubblegum!" She squealed and hugged Boomer.

"We're walking and we need the names! Oh and maybe a wig..." She mumbled in his hair. They broke the hug, and started thinking of names they could use.

"Ooo! Kate!?" Bubbles exclaimed before stopping. "What do you think, Boomer?"

"Hmm.. Kate.." He looked at her up and down. "Doesn't really fit you, sorry Bubbly. But what_ does _fit you would be _Katy_."

"Katy.. OOH! I LOVE IT!" She looked thoughtful for a moment. "How about you?"

"...Andrew..?" Bubbles shook her head, 'No' to Boomer's answer.

"Anthony?" She thought about it before shaking her head again.

"How about Jacob?" She asked slightly after a pause of silence.

"No way! You want the name of that boy who always hit on you!?"

"Jacob.. Nevagas? Boomer! He's just a friend."

"Fine. But I am NOT using name!" Bubbles sighed and kept thinking. After a few moments, she suddenly shouted, "I know! How about... AIDEN!?"

"Aiden.. Aiden.. Aiden.. I like it!" He grinned widely that had a curious look. "How did you come up with that name all of a sudden?" Bubbles looked at him smiling as a flashback hit her.

* * *

_Flashback- 1 year ago_

_"I'll get the popcorn!" Buttercup shouted as soon as Professor left the house, unable to find a babysitter for the 3 girls. The girls had reassured him that if they needed help they'll ask the neighbors. _

_"I'll get the drinks!" Bubbles shrieked excitedly, as she followed Buttercup in the kitchen, leaving a baby blue streak behind her. _

_"I got the movie!" Blossom yelled, rushing toward the living room also leaving a streak behind her._

_**After they finished the movie. _

_"Oooo! Let's play 'Confession Obsession!'"Bubbles said smiling. _

_"What..?" Blossom & Buttercup asked in unison. _

_"Confession Obsession. I heard about it from the other girls! It's kind of like truth or dare, but it's only the truth part." _

_"That sounds like fun," Blossom said smiling. _

_"No." The green puff stated, crossing her arms. _

_"Pleaseeeeeeeee?" Bubbles pouted, using her puppy eyes. Buttercup's eyes twitched as she tried to glare at Bubbles. _

_"C'mon BC! Don't be such an old grouch" Blossom said, also managing a cute puppy eyes. She sighed in defeat, letting her hands fall to her sides. _

_"Fine. But I get to start." _

_"Okay!" Blossom & Bubbles exclaimed, exchanging a smile to each other. _

_"Blossom.. What's your deepest secret?" _

_"Deepest..?" Blossom asked as she nervously looked around the room. Buttercup smirked and nodded in response. Blossom sighed._

_"Fine.. IwantaboyfriendnamedAidenort hemeaningofit!" She blurted out. _

_"Aiden?" Bubbles and Buttercup asked her. Blossom nodded smiling. _

_Bubbles squealed, "I can't wait until we get boyfriends!" Blossom agreed while Buttercup disagreed. _

_"Before you say ANYTHING," Buttercup started as she stared at Blossom. "What does Aiden mean? And I bet that wasn't your deepest secret.. But you said something.. I am going to find out what it is though.." _

_Blossom eyes widened then she relaxed and smiled. "It means 'little fire,'" She mumbled, blushing a bit. _

_"Awww!" Bubbles cooed smiling, as she remembered a certain someone, that just might be perfect for Blossom. _

_End of Flashback_

* * *

"It's a name.. from our childhood.." Bubbles said smiling slightly.

"Huh..?" Boomer asked. She shook her head, "Never mind!"

He stared at her confused for a moment, before shrugging it off.

"Well, we should go 'spy' on them, now.." He looked thoughtful for a moment before smirking. "Since when did you get sneaky?"

Bubbles stuck her tongue out playfully as she began to put on contacts, "Since we decided to run away, even though this isn't exactly our plan!~"

Boomer laughed as they walked out the door. Closing the door, he fixed his hat that was on top of the wig. He stopped. He didn't remember putting on the hat or wig..

"Uhh," He asked staring at his wigs bangs awkwardly. "When did that get there?"

Bubbles stopped and looked at the wig that she was holding. She quickly put it on, tucking all her hair inside it.

"Maybe you put in on when I was daydreaming," She muttered trying to fix the wig.

"Maybe.." He mumbled as they walked away, still trying to remember rather he did or not. He glanced back at the house, having an uneasy feeling.

* * *

_*The Reds_

"Finally! Boomer better have a good explanation." Brick muttered to himself, when they arrived at Los' Vegas.

"I KNOW! You said that a lot of time during the flight!" Blossom snapped.

"Geez, don't need to get your hair in a knot."

"It's NOT in a knot, so you could STOP that joke!" She shouted, after glancing at her long hair.

"Like you said, It was _JUST_ a JOKE! And it's because your always so angry" He sneered.

"Oh, now who's angry?!"

"Obviously, you!" He hissed.

She huffed and flew off, ignoring Brick's yelling.

Brick groaned. _Why does she have to be so.. so.. hot... WHY THE HELL DID I THINK THAT!? _He mentally scolded himself for thinking that. _What I meant is, she's crazy, bossy, always overreact, and... bea- _He slapped his forehead in annoyance.

"I'm going crazy, that's it." He muttered to himself. With a sigh, he took off the _opposite_ direction Blossom went.

* * *

_*Blossom_

_Why does he always act like that?! _Blossom questioned herself, flying high over Los' Vegas. She sighed and closed her eyes. Frowning, she reopened her eyes, remembering her top priority. _Save Bubbles from the Rowdyruff, _Blossom stopped midair. (She was still floating)

"_Save Bubbles from the Rowdyruff?_"She asked herself.. Shaking her head, she noticed a boy that looked like Boomer. He was looking up at the sky but his gaze was locked on Blossom's streak of pink. Blossom quickly flew in a cloud, then making sure he didn't see, she flew down behind him and tapped him on his shoulder.

"Umm!" He turned around slightly. "H-How can I help you?" She let out the breath, that she didn't know she was holding. She smiled and asked, "Sorry to bother you, but have you seen a blonde hair boy..." Describing Bubbles and Boomer, made him flinch a bit.

"N-no!" He stammered after she finished describing them. "I-I didn't see anyone like that..." He quickly tilted his hat, and started walking off. Blossom made an uneasy face, as she stared at the back of him._ He really look like Boomer.. The blue eyes, and.. I swear I saw that outfit on him before... and.. that brown hair looks like a wig.. _She shook the thoughts away.

"I can't go saying the people of Los' Vegas looks like my sister and Boomer." She mumbled to herself. She flew back up in the sky. She continued to fly until she heard someone muttering, "Isn't that Blossom, who protects Townsville with her _sister_?" She smiled, she never thought that the Powerpuffs were famous _here _too! She replayed the sentence in her head, until she got to the _sister_ part again.

"SISTER!?" She practically shouted. People below stopped and stared up at her. She flew down towards the girl who said that.

"Hi!" Blossom tried to sound happy. "Sorry to bother you, but I wanted to ask what you meant about that sentence you muttered earlier."

Her eyes widened. "Your really Blossom!.. But how don't you know?" She asked smiling glancing at her friend.

Blossom shrugged a bit. "Can you tell me what you meant? Uh. What's your name?'

"I'm Kristy! She's my friend, _Katy_!" She pointed to the girl next to her. "Oh and, the news said that, to not call you guys triplets until Bubbles come back! But no one else knows about the Bubbles part! Oh! In case your wondering, it didn't say it in the Los' Vegas news, we heard it in the radio while coming here! And also we know about the Bubbles part because my mom's is a Townsville news reporter. She's not here with us, but I called her and asked about it!" She stopped and smiled..

"Wow." Blossom said, eyes widened.

"You really need to stop talking like that, Kristy." Katy said smiling as she kept glancing at Blossom. Kristy smiled slightly. Blossom went through everything she said.

"Thanks for telling me everything! I hope we can be friends." Blossom muttered, since she weren't_ that _great with friends.

"OKAY!" They exclaimed in unison. Katy looked at Blossom slightly, "We're going back to Townsville in 2 years or less."

"That's okay! When you do come back, we'll be only 15! And I'll introduce you to Buttercup and.." In a low voice, she added. "Bubbles"

"Are you sure she'll be back?" Katy asked.

Blossom nodded and firmly said, "Yes."

"Bye Blossom!" Kristy exclaimed. She grinned and said a quick good-bye before flying off. Once out of sight, Kristy quickly pulled Katy to a nearby alley.

"I hate lyingg!" She whined.

"It wasn't really lying! Please?" Katy asked using a puppy eye.

Groaning, Kristy muttered, "You know I'm weak on that! And it is so _lying! _Besides, what would happen if Blossom went back and saw nothing of what I said?! She'll hate me! and.. and!"

"Don't worry! I got that under control. And it isn't really _lying_! Your mom _is_ a news reporter. And your mom DID tell you about it."

"Expect she never said to never say _Bubbles_, until she returns." Kristy grumbled.

"I know, I know! Pleasee? Just one more time, we just have to fool Brick!" Kristy glared at her. Big mistake. She was using her special 'puppy dog eyes.'

Groaning, Kristy mumbled, "Finee! But you really owe me, _**Bubbles**_!"

* * *

Sorry again . For taking a month to update! Really sorry :( But.. um..Excuse time.. =_=...Soo just think of an excuse ^^" that I use normally.. That's all I'm going to say xp.. So school's starting.. Hopefully I'll update more :DD. Review? & Byee! :D


End file.
